Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a capacitor.
Recently, as capacities of semiconductor devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) have increased and semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, the design rule has been continuously reduced. In order to operate a DRAM device, it may be desirable for a capacitance per one cell to be greater than or equal to a threshold level. To do this, research into a method of using a high-k material as a dielectric layer, a method of reducing a thickness of a dielectric layer, and/or a method of increasing a contact area between a lower electrode of a capacitor and a dielectric layer is being conducted.